simpsonsfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
The Winter of Our Monetized Content
"The Winter of Our Monetized Content" (tłum. Zima naszych zmonetyzowanych treści) – premierowy odcinek 31 sezonu Simpsonów. Zadebiutował 29 września 2019 roku. Streszczenie Film z walki Homera i Barta staje się hitem w sieci. Dzięki nagraniu ojciec i syn zostają gwiazdami mediów społecznościowych. Tymczasem Lisa musi się zmierzyć z nowym systemem karania uczniów. Fabuła 200px|thumb|right|Homer dzwoni do Angera Watkinsa z pracy Podczas przerwy na kawę Homer, Lenny i Carl oglądają program Angera Watkinsa. Komentator sportowy pyta telewidzów, kto jest lepszy: LeBron James, Kobe Bryant czy Michael Jordan. Homer dodzwania się do stacji i odpowiada, że najlepszy jest John Stockton, co rozjusza Watkinsa do tego stopnia, że komentuje wypowiedź dzwoniącego odgłosem spuszczanej wody w toalecie. Carl i Lenny uznają, że ich kolega kompletnie nie zna się na sporcie. Po powrocie do domu Marge pociesza Homera i radzi mu, by obejrzał jakiś inny program w Internecie; tym samym naprowadza go na stworzenie własnego show. Tymczasem Lisa niechcący przyczynia się do tego, że dzieci w stołówce zaczynają obrzucać się jedzeniem. Za to wykroczenie zostaje wysłana do kozy. 200px|thumb|left|Bart podgląda Homera podczas transmisji programu Homer zaczyna transmisję na żywo własnego show, Walkoff Homer. Obserwując zza drzwi, Bart stwierdza, że program jest zbyt nudny, dlatego staje za plecami ojca i zaczyna płatać psikusy. Homer odwraca się i już po chwili mocuje się z synem. Film z ich walki trafia do sieci i staje się hitem Internetu. 200px|thumb|right|Homer i Bart w Internecie Popularność Homera i Barta przyciąga na Evergreen Terrace Warburtona Parkera, młodego hipstera, który uczy ich robić pieniądze na nagrywanych filmikach. Podczas gdy wschodzące gwiazdy Internetu robią wideo z reklamą Buzz Coli, Lisa i jej rówieśnicy zostają przeniesieni z kozy do nowego ośrodka systemu karnego R.O.C.C.. Ich reedukacją zajmuje się Lindsey Naegle. 200px|thumb|left|Dzieci w systemie R.O.C.C. Parker daje Homerowi 5000 dolarów za pierwszy sukces w sieci. Następnie nagrywa jego walkę z Bartem w restauracji Utica Wild Thighs. Po tym filmiku springfieldczycy zaczynają okazywać szacunek miejscowym celebrytom. Moe sprzedaje Homerowi piwo na koszt firmy, zaś szkolne łobuzy eskortują Barta z podstawówki. W szkole natomiast coraz więcej dzieci trafia do ośrodka wychowawczego, ponieważ Lindsey zaczyna wykorzystywać uczniów do produkcji tablic rejestracyjnych. Wtedy Lisa wzywa rówieśników do strajku. Homer i Bart stwierdzają, że dzięki wspólnie nagrywanym filmikom mogą spędzić więcej czasu ze sobą. Gdy do sieci trafia nagranie, w którym ojciec zamiast bić przytula syna, internauci buntują się przeciwko brakowi przemocy. 200px|thumb|right|Homer i Bart przytulają się - wideo Strajk dzieci z podstawówki przynosi rezultaty - w ośrodku wychowawczym zastępują ich nauczyciele, którzy wolą produkcję tablic rejestracyjnych od prowadzenia zajęć. Tymczasem Parker proponuje swoim klientom, żeby naprawili swój błąd i wzięli udział w organizowanej przez Netfliksa walce na śmierć i życie. Po wyjściu na arenę Homer i Bart uznają, że cała ta przemoc nie ma sensu, i ponownie się przytulają. Wzruszający filmik zostaje wyświetlony tylko przez jedną osobę, Maggie. Homer wraca do transmisji na żywo w garażu; tym razem zaprasza do programu Angera Witkinsa, który wpada w szał, gdy dowiaduje się, że odcinek będzie trwał 5 godzin. Ciekawostki [[Plik:Making a Misbehaver.png|thumb|right|200px|Seria Making a Misbehaver]] thumb|right|200px|Konsekwencje wtrącenia do kozy * Tytuł odcinka nawiązuje do powieści Zima naszej goryczy (The Winter of Our Discontent) Johna Steinbecka oraz do monetyzacji treści na YouTubie. * Anger Watkins zadaje pytanie, kto jest lepszy: LeBron James, Kobe Bryant czy Michael Jordan. To aluzja do odcinka The Late Late Show with James Corden z 28 marca 2019 roku z udziałem Kobe'a Bryanta, Cary Delevigne oraz Jamesa Cordena. * Gdy dzieci obrzucają się jedzeniem, w tle słychać "Cwał Walkirii" Richarda Wagnera; motyw powraca podczas napisów końcowych. * Seria Making a Misbehaver z udziałem Lisy to parodia programu dokumentalnego Netfliksa Making a Murderer. * Homer mówi, że bokser Muhammad Ali nigdy nie walczył z Cassiusem Clayem. Nie wie jednak, że to jedna i ta sama osoba. * Simpsonowie (a przynajmniej Homer) korzystają z wi-fi Neda Flandersa. * Kiedy wideo z bójki Homera i Barta osiąga rekordy popularności w sieci, w tle gra piosenka "Something to Talk About" Bonnie Raitt. * Homer i Bart parodiują flossing, popularny taniec zapoczątkowany przez Russella Horninga, lepiej znanego pod pseudonimem Backpack Kid. Ponieważ matka tancerza pozwała twórców gry Fortnite o bezprawne wykorzystanie układu jej syna, podczas tej sceny wyświetla się napis: "Backpack Kid, nie pozywaj nas". * Homer wspomina o drużynie Denver Broncos. * Filmik o małpie, która obwąchuje swój palec i spada z drzewa, naprawdę istnieje. Można go obejrzeć pod tym linkiem. * Homer wyobraża sobie Mount Rushmore z głowami maskotek i logo amerykańskich barów szybkiej obsługi: McDonald's, KFC, Burger King oraz Jack in the Box. * Komiksiarz wspomina, że nie cierpi wszystkich części Gwiezdnych wojen z wyjątkiem pierwszej i drugiej (z oryginalnej trylogii). * Na jednej z tabliczek produkowanych przez nauczycieli pojawia się imię Bort"Itchy & Scratchy Land". Galeria The Winter of Our Monetized Content 1.png The Winter of Our Monetized Content 2.png The Winter of Our Monetized Content 3.png The Winter of Our Monetized Content 4.png The Winter of Our Monetized Content 5.png The Winter of Our Monetized Content 6.png The Winter of Our Monetized Content 7.png The Winter of Our Monetized Content 8.png en:The Winter of Our Monetized Content es:The Winter of Our Monetized Content Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki napisane przez Ryana Koha Kategoria:Odcinki w reżyserii Boba Andersona